Episode 002: The Heart's Egg!
Synopsis Amu's sitting in her room wondering what happened the day before when she Character Transformed. She thinks it was probably just a dream, but Ran pops up and tells her it wasn't. When Ran finishes exclaiming about how cool the Transformation was, Amu blames her for Character Changing in front of the entire student body and proclaiming her love for Tadase Hotori, only to be turned down. Ran tries to cheer her up, but to no avail. Amu says that saying her feelings in front of people wasn't anything like her, making Ran retreat to her egg, looking forlorn. At school, Amu is standing outside of her classroom door, not wanting to go in because of the incident. Finally, she slides the door open, causing everyone inside the room quiet down and glance over at her. She's thinking everyone's realizing she wasn't as cool as they thought and that there were probably new rumors flying around. She walks on by her peers, who are still silent, with these thoughts and sits down at her desk. As soon as she sits down, some girls crowd around and sparkle at her, saying that she was brave to confess and that she and Tadase would look good together. One girl also says that Amu may be cool and collected, but she has that side to her, too, making Amu blush and smile along with Ran who peeks out of Amu's bag. The classroom door opens again, and in comes Nadeshiko Fujisaki. The students look at her mesmerized as she makes her way over to Amu, giving her compliments and asking why she was in the Star class. Nadeshiko steps over to Amu and, after making sure it was indeed the Amu she was to find, she hands her an invitation to come to the Royal Garden with the Student Council Guardians, along with a message from Tadase saying that he would tell her about heart's eggs. Then she says she would see Amu after school and exits the room, everyone still gazing at her. When she's gone, some students begin to flock to Amu's desk saying it was amazing that she had been invited. During P.E. class, Amu contemplates about the tea party again. She isn't sure about it, but she says she needed to return the Humpty Lock and she would be able to see the prince again. Ran flies toward her and asks about the tea party. Amu quickly grabs her, trying to hide her from everybody, but Ran never obey her, after escaping from Amu's grip, flies over in front of a group of girls and begins cheering. When none of them react, Ran explains that regular people couldn't see Guardian Characters. Amu cools down a bit after that information and turns when a boy in a third grade class falls down while trying to do the horizontal bar. After making sure the boy, Suzuki, was alright, the coach asks any of his students if they would demonstrate how to rotate backwards on the bar. When no one volunteers, he turns to Amu's fifth grade class and asks if he could borrow one of them. A couple of the girls who usually crowd around Amu's desk say that Amu could probably do it since she seemed to be good at anything. She tries telling them that she was awful at the bar, but Ran cheers her on before Character Changing. Ran controls Amu's body as she runs over to the bar and begins to rotate, but not backwards, faster than what really should be possible. Ran was still cheering her on, causing her to not notice the blue egg slipping out of Amu's bag and hatching to look at Amu. Amu finally hops back down to the ground when she finishes to a cheering crowd. Suzuki looks at her with a sparkle in his eye, but the sparkle soon disappears. Later, in a restroom stall, Amu is yelling at Ran and threatening to flush her down a toilet so she could never do anything like that when Character Changing again. Ran tries to tell her that everyone liked it and asks what the problem was and Amu says someone couldn't go around changing and rewriting peoples' personalities as it would get on their nerves. The blue egg sees Amu's outburst and, with an unhappy look on her face, rolls out of the stall before hopping off. Amu tells Ran to get in her bag if she understood, so Ran flies over and was about to get in only to notice that the blue egg was missing. After notifying Amu, she says thay have to go look for it, but Amu's next class was about to begin. Ran says they should try after school which reminds Amu of the tea party. Suddenly, Amu begins to say there was nothing good about Guardian Characters, that they only are and bring trouble. Once again, Ran tries to let Amu change her mind, but Amu's mind is set: once she finds the blue egg, she wants them to leave out of her life. Amu's next class is Arts and Crafts where her teacher wants the students to draw a portrait of the person sitting in front of them. Saaya Yamabuki, the person sitting in front of Amu, claims to be taking private art classes. Then she tells Amu that if she didn't capture her every feature correctly, she would never forgive her. That makes Amu nervous and, from the look of Amu's portrait of Saaya, she wouldn't've been forgiven in awhile. She's thinking about her awful skills at drawing when a voice asks why she didn't change. Amu's hair clip turns into a spade and she begins to draw very quickly. Saaya couldn't believe it was her as it was drawn so beautifully and while everyone in the class looks over it awestruck, Amu asks Ran if that was her, but Ran quickly diminishes the thought seeing as she was only good at sports. They turn to the window and notice a blue floating character. Amu rushes from the room saying she has to use the restroom and follows her character. Every technique she uses to try and catch the blue character fails. Ran speaks up for Amu since she's out of breath, asking why the blue character was running as Amu was her Guardian keeper. The blue character introduces herself as Miki, the self Amu wanted to be. Then she explains that Amu wasn't sure about the self she wanted to be and if she didn't believe in Miki, she'd disappear. Amu seems to be shocked by the news and Ran goes over to Miki and agrees. She says she needed to believe in them because all the things she did (the picture and drawing) were things she had the power to do. Amu tells them that they get in the way and she didn't fully understand them, but she supposes she can believe in them a little. The clouds that had begun to darken up, lighten and Ran and Miki smile. Then Amu turns to Miki saying she was coming with them and didn't want people to think she was in the "restroom" for a long time. Miki happily agrees and they turn to walk off, not knowing that behind a tree somewhere, someone had been watching and listening. A cutscene shows Ikuto thinking about what happened to Amu when the Humpty Lock fell into her hands the day before. Ikuto's Guardian Character asks about Amu, saying he had never heard of anyone having three Guardian Characters. Then he says that one of them might be the Embryo and Ikuto says it's possible. Next, Amu is outside of the Royal Garden with her invitation, Ran, and Miki, but was extremely nervous. With a slight blush, she enters and looks around, liking everything she sees. There she is greeted by Tadase. When everyone is seated, Nadeshiko tells them they would be having maca tea and scones which leads to Yaya bursting out how she loved Nadeshiko's scones. Tadase notices Amu's anxious face and suggests they introduce themselves. He introduces himself as the King's Chair, a fifth grader, and then his Guardian Character, Kiseki. Nadeshiko's a fifth grader also, has the Queen's Chair and her Character Temari. Yaya's the Ace Chair, a fourth grader, and her Guardian is Pepe. The Jack's Chair is Kukai, a sixth grader and Daichi as his buddy. As Amu jumps up to introduce herself, they say they already know everything about her, giving her some bits of information, like her how she was shy, and didn't really like scary movies. She asks how they knew and Nadeshiko replies that it is the Guardians' job to look after students' personal information, though Amu thinks it's just the same as invading their privacy. Nadeshiko mentions they also knew of Ran and Miki, too, which prompts Amu to ask what Guardian Characters were. Tadase lets Amu retrieve a picture book called The Heart's Egg. She begins t read, but near the end, she noticed that a page is missing. They explain who wrote the story and what Guardian Characters are before the say that was why they wanted her to join the Guardians. Then he explains how X-Eggs were formed and Kukai and Nadeshiko say that her Character Transformation will be very helpful when dealing with those type of eggs. Amu tries to tell them that she didn't know how she had done it. Behind her, using his handy sparkle attack, Tadase asks if she'll become a Guardian. She blushes and fidgets a little as Ran and Miki came up to either of her sides. Then she unexpectantly yells out "no!" and Yaya asks her why saying that there were plently of benefits. Amu refuses to wear the Royal Cape prompting them to look at her and ask if that was all; it was a big deal because it clashed with her sense of style. Kukai busts out into a fit of laughter saying that Amu was hilarious and that she "passed" to becoming a Guardian as he thought she was joking. She says again she wasn't joining so Tadase tries to use a sad face, which nearly works, but Amu quickly runs off, Ran and Miki trying to catch up to her and with Kukai laughing at her funny ways. Ran and Miki wonder if it was such a great idea to not join and Amu says yes, bacause she thought joining the Guardians would pull her away from her classmates who she was just getting closer to. She says she was fine with being normal and only wanted to be normal. Miki says she missed a chance of getting close to the prince, leading Amu to say she didn't have any special powers and that lead her to remember she had forgotten to return the Humpty Lock. She's thinking about what to do when a shout from in front of her catches her attention. Looking, she saw it was the kid from the third grade class who fell during P.E trying to rotate on the horizontal bar over and over again, but not succeeding. He notices her and she goes over and leans on the bar while he sits on the ground. Seiichiro apologizes to her for having to see him do something embarassing, but she says there was no need for him to apologize. He admits to being a fan of hers, but he says he doesn't have the right to be one anymore which confuses Amu. He says it was because he had no athletic ability, was clumsy, and some say he acted like an old man for his young age. As a mysterious figure appears on the roof of the school ahead of them, he goes on, neither of them noticing the figure. He says he figured his dream wouldn't come true and, after asking him, Amu learns his dream was to have the best grades in school and to become president of an IT company or a charismatic programmer. As he says it was apparent that they could never happen, his heart's egg gets glazed over by a film of gray. Then the mysterious figure on the roof manages to turn it black and sporting a white "x". It comes before Amu and she realizes it was her first time dealing with an X-Egg. Suzuki begins to say awful things about himself and says that Amu probably agrees too. She says she didn't, but he doesn't believe her and his egg emits a powerful blast of black energy at her. Then he begins to say his dream wasn't possible, making Amu say nothing was impossible and that he had to believe in his dream or it would vanish as he was too young to think about giving up on something. As she says that, the Humpty Lock flashes pink and a huge light shoots up; so huge in fact the Guardians can see it as they're leaving the Royal Garden. Tadase is the only one who recognizes it and he goes running after it. Meanwhile, Amu unlocks her heart and allows a Character Transformation with Ran becoming Amulet Heart once again. Miki's amazed while Amu can't believe she Transformed again. The Guardians show up at the end of the walkway above the field and look on. The X-Egg launches up and shoots an even more powerful blast of black energy toward her. Amu isn't sure of what to do, but Ran reassures her saying her power's getting stronger and Amu agrees. Then, planting her feet firmly on the ground, she locks on to Seiichiro's Negative Heart and uses Open Heart to purify it. The Guardians are awed as they watch it return to normal as is Amu. Ran takes apart the Transformation and congratulates Amu, but Amu freaks out about what just happened. Miki calls it cool and that calms Amu down some. The mysterious person smiles from the roof at what he just saw and walks off. As he is walking off, Suzuki's appears]]heart's egg is coming back to him before entering his heart once again. He "wakes" up trying to figure out what happened and notices Amu standing in front of him. She tells him that they're no different from each other and says she didn't think he was worthless. He is touched and the sparkle comes back into his eyes. He claims her words filled him with energy and he would make all of his dreams come true. But other than that, he says, he would always be Amu's number one fan. The Guardians announce their presence and say they had been watching and compliment her. Once again, she tries to tell them it wasn't her. Ran and Miki wonder if she'll leave and right on cue she runs off with them behind her. Nadeshiko tells Tadase she wasn't going to leave things like that meaning she was going to get Amu to join somehow. At her house and in her room, Ran is saying how cool it was to Character Transform like earlier that morning. Miki and Amu insult each other as the latter lies about how awesome it is to do a Character Transformation and Amu tries to catch Miki as Ran looks at them before joining in. Amu realizes that she may be cynical, stubborn, and a scaredy cat, but she was okay with it. Character Transformations The Guardians ;Amu Hinamori ;Amulet Heart Used Attacks ;Amulet Heart ;Open Heart Major Events *First appearance of Guardian Characters Miki, Pepe, Temari and Daichi; *Amu uses "Open Heart" for the first time. Gallery ep 2,4.jpg|Nadeshiko talking ep 2,7.jpg|Miki is first ep 2,8.jpg|Amu and the gang ep 2,9.jpg|Tadase with Kiseki ep 2,10.jpg|Yaya with Pepe ep 2,12.jpg|Nadeshiko with Temari ep 2,16.jpg|Kukai laughing at Amu ep 2,17.jpg|Tadase's sad face surprising Amu ep 2,21.jpg|This episode's end card Category: Episodes Category:Shugo Chara! episodes